


Courtroom Texting

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Courtroom Drama, F/M, Flirty Barba, Fluff, Imagines, Kind of oc, Rafael Barba x Reader, Reader-Insert, SVU - Freeform, SVU imagines, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: Y/N and Rafael text in court.





	

The case at hand was tantalizing for both Rafael and Y/N. The defense drew out their opening argument for what seemed like hours. Y/N sipped on the glass of water put in front of her just to keep herself awake. Rafael tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently as he tried to find some way to occupy himself. That’s when he thought of the perfect idea. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he discreetly managed to pull Y/N’s name up on his list of contacts. He composed a new message quickly. 

‘This asshole shouldn’t even be a defense attorney.’ He wrote quickly before sending the message, keeping one hand on the desk so the judge or the jury wouldn’t be suspicious. Y/N’s eyes widened as she felt her phone vibrate from the pocket of her pants. Just as discreetly as her husband, she fished the device out of her pocket. She read the message carefully and shook her head at her co-counsel. Barba just shrugged, trying to keep the smile off of his features. She didn’t respond or look like she was going to so Rafael sent another text message. ’You know, those lips of yours are pretty distracting. I’m trying to listen to the argument.’ He sent. Y/N glanced at the message and her lips curled into a smile. She looked up cautiously and then started furiously typing away on the small contraption. The vibration of Rafael’s phone triggered him to instinctly look down. 

'Is that so? Well, I won’t distract you anymore. Not tonight either ;)’ She wrote back to him. Rafael felt his heart flutter at the thought of the two of them being alone together. Quickly, he composed a reply. 

'You’ll already have my undivided attention.’ He hit send and Y/N stood up. Rafael had not been listening to anything that had just happened within the last 5 minutes. 

“Yes, your honor. Mr. Barba agrees that the prosecution is ready to proceed.” She smirked down at the man, whose face had started turning a shade of light red. He started typing another reply but a text came through. From Y/N. 

’You owe me for that.’ The message read. Y/N didn’t acknowledge the fact that the prosecutor was looking at her. She simply paid attention as the defense attorney began ranting to the jury. She really couldn’t object, though. 

'Oh I promise I’ll make it up to you.’ Y/N’s phone indicated that she had received the message just as she got ready to stand to object. 

“Objection. Badgering the witness.” Barba’s voice was heard first and Y/N read the message discreetly. She bit her lip at the things that came to mind. Typing furiously once again, Y/N hit send on her message. 

’And how are you going to make it up to me?’ She flirted again. Rafael didn’t waste any time. Y/N stood up to cross-examine the witness. Her phone buzzed twice and, when she sat back down, she looked at both of the messages, eager to see what was written. 

'I think I’ll keep that as a surprise.“You’d like that, right?’ The messages read. Y/N smiled down at the view of what was on her small screen. She looked up to make sure that no one was paying any real attention to her when she heard someone else call her name. 

"The prosecutors, Ms. Y/L/N and Mr. Barba, have been trying again and again to-" 

"Objection. Relevance?” Y/N questioned at the end of her objection. The defense attorney looked up at the judge with a sly expression on his face.   
“Establishing reasonable doubt, your honor. If Ms. Y/L/N would let me finish." 

He glared at the young prosecutor as she sat down again. The judge overruled the objection and the line of irrelevant questioning continued. Bzzz! Y/N’s phone went off once again. She glanced at the message sent from her husband. 

’I love you beyond reasonable doubt.' The text made her smile and shake her head at the same time. Looking out into the courtroom for only a moment, Y/N typed a reply. She thought of one of the best law puns that she learned in law school. 

'Well, in that case, I’d let you hold me in contempt all night long.’ She sent quickly, focusing on the case at hand again. 

"Your witness.” The defense attorney sat back down in his chair, causing Rafael and Y/N to stand up at the same time. The two made eye contact and Y/N sat back down so that Rafael could effectively cross-examine the witness. One question was all it took for the two of them to bring out the truth from the witness. 

“Did you or did you not witness the defendant grab and drag the victim into an alley?” Barba’s eyebrows creased and the witness began to visibly sweat. 

“I-I.. I guess I did.” He answered, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. Rafael nodded and proceeded with another question. 

“When you approached the victim, she asked you to call the police, which you did.” He confirmed. “And then you stayed with her. She stated that she had been raped and you gave the sketch artist a description of the defendant, correct?" 

"Objection. Leading the witness.” The defense was quick on the one that Barba knew he walked into. 

“Let me rephrase. You gave the sketch artist a description of a man with features similar to the defendant. Correct?” The witness sighed.

“Yes. But it couldn’t have-" 

"So you can see why, based on this sketch-” Barba grabbed the sketch off of the table by Y/N’s arm and held it up. “People’s exhibit 2, your honor. Based on this sketch and the evidence, including DNA, detectives were able to pinpoint that the defendant was the man who raped Penny Trelanie. Is that the man that you seen in the alley that day?” Barba was fierce when it came to this line of questioning. 

“Yes, I seen him in the alley.” The witness answered. Barba nodded and walked back to the table. 

“No further questions, your honor.” Rafael took his seat next to Y/N, picking up his phone again. He glanced at Y/N’s text, snickering at what was written. 

“The defense would like to request a recess, you honor.” The attorney spoke hurriedly. 

“The people have no objections.” Y/N spoke. She knew that they basically had this case in the bag. The judge granted the recess and the courtroom cleared out quickly. Rafael and Y/N were two of the last people there. As Y/N was putting things in the file folder, she caught Rafael looking at her. “Stop undressing me with your eyes.” She paused briefly. “I’d like you to use your teeth.” She winked and finished what she was doing. Rafael smirked, gathering his things as well. 

“Oh, carino, that’s not the only thing I’m gonna do.” The growl in his voice caused Y/N to move a little faster. The two walked out of the courtroom, ignoring Olivia and Rollins as the two women approached the couple. Rafael opened the door to one of the numerous rooms around and barged in. 

“Excuse me. We need the room.” He smiled at the man, who quickly cleared out. Rafael walked in first and Y/N followed, closing and locking the door behind her. Setting both of their bags down, Rafael approached Y/N slowly. His hands found her hips and he pressed her against the closest bare wall. Her hands were suddenly above her head and Rafael’s lips were on her’s. 

“I’ve never texted in open court before.” Y/N commented as Rafael’s lips traveled to her neck. He hummed in response, smirking on her skin. 

“We should head back to the office.” Rafael hesitantly removed his lips from Y/N’s skin, much to her dismay. She sighed. The position that they were in remained. Y/N was still against the wall and her hands were above her head. 

“The courthouse sounds better at the moment.” Y/N shrugged. Rafael smirked and glanced at the younger prosecutor’s hands. 

“You are in no position to argue with me, are you, counselor?” Y/N rolled her eyes, yet the smile was still on her face. 

“Let’s go, you big dork.” Rafael let go of Y/N and the two walked out of the door and into the hallway area, where Rollins and Benson were waiting for them. Once again, they managed to forget about the two women and the trial. They were onto bigger horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at that-one-fangirl-person.tumblr.com


End file.
